My Angel
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Verona was just a child when she met the monster named Dracula. But to her, he was an Angel who saved her from the monster, and took care of her when everyone else had abandon her. He fixed her doll, and cared for her. He was an Angel, and forever was


Heavenly Angel  
  
I was only eight years old. Everyone was upset. My mother said a monster had been driven to our home, and we had to get the monster out. The Priests held out their crosses, and read from the Holy Book. Everyone was getting torches, and pitch forks.  
  
King Valerious preached a lot about the monster. He would come to the center of the town, and tell of the monster's origins, and the evil it felt inside. The King told us that the monster had to be killed now, it was his mission from God.  
  
My father reassured me everything was going to be okay, he was going to make the monster go away.  
  
Everyone was getting restless.  
  
Everyone wanted to monster to go away.  
  
Everyone was going to do it.  
  
Then everyone started marching. My mother held my hand, saying we needed to go with everyone, because then we would be left behind in the town, and that would be unsafe.  
  
It was cold that night, I remember I could see my breath. It was late, I was rubbing my eyes, I knew it was past my bed time, but my mother kept me up. We marched with the whole town through the woods, and up the hills, with only the full moon to give us light.  
  
I was holding tightly to my doll. I knew my doll would keep me safe.  
  
Then everyone started yelling, mother said we were get close to where the monster lived, and she held me tighter. Pitchforks and torches were being waved more now. Men were screaming, and my father went ahead of us.  
  
I thought the monster would not stand a chance.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
In the moonlight I saw a giant castle, shadowing us all. It was terrifying. It stood, belittling us all. I knew as soon as I saw it, the monster lived there. I suddenly felt chills down my spine, and held my doll as tight as my mother held me.  
  
Then my mother put my head down, and all I heard was the most horrible thing I had ever heard. It was an unholy screeched, mocking the heavens. It was the scream of the monster.  
  
Then everyone started running.  
  
I don't know if she meant to, if she cared more for her own life than mine, but my mother dropped me, and ran with the rest of the town.  
  
"It's in the sky! It's in the sky!" I heard people screaming in fear.  
  
"Almighty Lord save us!" More screams.  
  
"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..."  
  
And I lay on the cold, muddy ground, everyone running by me, as if I were not there. They ran all around me, not caring that there was a little girl on the ground, crying with only a doll in her arms.  
  
Pitchforks, and burned out torches fell all around me. Mud was being thrown from the running feet of the town. It was chaos, and no one notices someone as insignificant as a little girl in chaos.  
  
"The King is dead! The King is dead!" I heard men call.  
  
I cried as loud as I could, wanting someone to come for me, and rescue me from the monster. But no one heard me, my cries drowned by the yelling and the screams.  
  
"Through the valley of the shadow I fear no evil!" I heard people screaming.  
  
"Why O' Lord, why!?"  
  
They screamed why God had allowed such a monster to walk the earth. That night, God gave everyone no reply.  
  
And in the choas, my doll was kicked out of my arms. I looked all around for it. That doll, my doll, the only thing that comforted me, the doll my mother gave me when I was just a baby. The doll I never allowed out of my sight.  
  
I ran through the running people, looking to the ground for my doll.  
  
I was pushed and shoved to the ground again and again, I grew cuts and bruises on my legs, my tears went unheard, and I could not find my doll.  
  
I started running, I didn't know where, just running. Not running with the town, but away from them and the monster.  
  
Run into the forest, where trees blocked the moon, and where wolves hid. I still ran, looking for my doll. I ran so far, the screams of the town were now almost silent.  
  
But I didn't care.  
  
Then as I ran, tears in my eyes, I bumped into him.  
  
I fell back, from running into him, while he stood straight and unfazed. I looked up at him in awe, wondering what he was doing there.  
  
Then I realized I was looking up at an Angel.  
  
He stood straight, looking down at me, and almost smiling. His holy hands held behind his back, as if holding his wings. His clothing, clean of any stain or wrinkle. His skin perfect, holding no scar or cut. His skin as white as the stars, white and heavenly, white and beautiful. And his eyes glowed a heavenly and aweing blue. The wind blew around him, as if circling him. And the howling of the wolves seemed to stop as soon as I saw him.

His very presence making me feel content, a power came from him, welcoming me, and protecting me. The power he held, it was amazing.   
  
He was an Angel, and he had come to save me.  
  
"Child..." He spoke softly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..." I wiped my tears. "I can't find my doll."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He looked around as if searching for someone who may be watching.  
  
"Do you mean this doll?" He asked.  
  
Then he handed me my doll. It was my doll! He had brought me back my doll with all its blonde hair and painted blue eyes. My doll! Clean and undamaged. He had fixed my doll, this Angel...  
  
"Oh thankyou!" I grabbed my doll, and hugged it.  
  
"Where are your parents my child?" He asked again in the softest voice I ever heard.  
  
"I..."  
  
I looked back to the screams of the town. My parents had left me.  
  
"Did they leave you?" He asked carefully.  
  
I looked down, and started crying, wanting the Angel to bring my parents back.  
  
"Oh, child, it is alright."  
  
He bent down, and put his hand over my shoulder. Then he lifted my head up by my chin, and wiped my tears.  
  
"Are...Are you here to get rid of the monster?" I asked quietly.  
  
He looked at me, as if he were surprised.  
  
"Monster!?" He said loudly. "My child, there is no such things as monsters, only the living, the dead, and the..." He paused. "cursed." He said simply.  
  
Then he smiled at me, and I felt warm inside.  
  
"Come child, we will return to my home, I will take care of you now." He said, gesturing his hand up the hill.  
  
"But...my home." I argued.  
  
"Your home is in panic, no place for a child as sweet as you."  
  
He made me feel so good, and safe. I just couldn't argue to this Angel. So I grabbed his hand,and he held on to me tightly. He led me to his home, to the castle ontop of the hill.   
  
"My child, what is your name?" He asked, kindly.  
  
"Verona." I said.  
  
"Verona!" He called to the heavens. "That is a lovely name."  
  
He took care of me in his castle, servants aiding me. I never found what happened to the my parents, or the town for a long time. The Angel was always there for me though. He told me ancient stories, and cared for me all the time, making sure no evil would harm me when I went to sleep.   
  
The Angel always stayed with me, and held his heavenly feel. And as I aged, he remained the same.  
  
Then when I was old enough he revealed his secret to me. And I found that my Angel was the monster. But it didn't matter to me, for I felt love for him, and he would remain my Angel.  
  
Then he bit me on the neck, and forever we were going to be together. I, myself, would become the second monster to plague Transylvania, the second Angel.  
  
And my Angel, my Dracula always tended to me. I, in return gave him pleasures, and love that he could not really feel. My Angel, a void of emotion, but every so often, I was blessed with a chance to make his heart beat again, at least for a little while.   
  
I still have my doll too.  
  
Forever I wanted to be with him. Be his right hand, love him, and feel for him. Take care of things for him with Mariska and Aleera. Forever kiss him, and praise him. Always so the love I felt for him, without expecting any in return.   
  
Always call him My Angel.


End file.
